What a Blast
by EtherealTryst
Summary: It was never good to leave Ulquiorra with Grimmjow. Especially in a locked room. Most especially when he's horny. Beware, Lemon. For those you still wanted to read, ready your tissues! Of course for nosebleed and...other stuffs. *grins evilly*


**What a Blast**

"This is boring." The sixth espada muttered under his breath while giving out a loud sigh of distress. He let himself fall back onto the bed of his chamber. Admiring the bright sky through the window, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. Indeed, being in Hueco Mundo without anything to do aside from staring at the cheery sky and the seemingly endless grains of sand could kill one's perfect sanity should one not know to how to kill boredom itself. Captain Aizen was actually kind enough to think of others' sanity that he created the forever blue sky and the ever-so majestic sun, much to the nocturnal beings' dismay. But then again, they could only do little to none when it comes to Captain Aizen.

"I know. And you can't do anything but bear with it." The fourth espada appeared out of nowhere.

_'And that's the sad-eh?! Where did he come from?'_ The former thought grimly while scowling at the latter.

"You've got lots of time in your hands, I see. Shouldn't you be in the throne room doing paperworks and other stuffs related?" Grimmjow stood up from his sitting position and proceeded to face the fourth espada. He patted his head while ruffling his hair, much to Ulquiorra's utter dismay.

"There aren't any paper works at the moment. I finished all of them in one sweep last night...Or so at my own perception of time." He brushed the ruffled hair with his hand.

"After all, we really can't tell how much time had passed, let alone the days...or years...For here in Hueco Mundo, time never passes. There's only the forever nighttime and bright skies and sand..." Grimmjow added while perfectly putting up a miserable look. At that, he did not notice the cold hands of his companion touching his forehead.

"You'll develop early wrinkles if you kept on scowling like that," Ulquiorra smoothed the creased eyebrows of the sixth espada. He then moved closer to whisper seductively at his ear. "And is it really that bad to visit my favorite espada once in a while?" He blew a hot breath on his ears that sent tingling sensations around the latter's body.

"You're too close, Cifer." He backed off a little to lessen the proximity of Ulquiorra from him.

"Is it a problem, Jaegerjaquez?" His darkly mysterious eyes glinted into what seemed a more puzzling riddle.

"Somewhat...mmph!" He was caught off guard by a kiss from Ulquiorra. _'Damn, he's pretty good...'_

The persistent tongue of Ulquiorra finally won over the closed lips of Grimmjow. He opened his lips slightly, feeling the soft muscle hat probed his mouth open. In a second he was responding into the heated kiss of Ulquiorra. He moaned loudly, but the voice was lost in Ulquiorra's expert mouth.

"Ahh..." Finally, he left the teal haired man's lips and proceeded to nip at his earlobes.

"What kind of prank is this...ahh!" Grimmjow was silenced when Ulquiorra took one of his nipples in his mouth.

"This is not a prank." He stared at his reddened face and proceeded to lick his abdomen downwards.

"Che. Yeah right, bastard. As if I'll listen to your-mmph!!!" He was unable to finish his speech when Ulquiorra captured his mouth once again.

"Just keep quiet and enjoy this." He swiftly removed their garments and discarded them somewhere out of their reach.

"Beautiful, truly magnificent." Ulquiorra admired Grimmjow's manhood before kissing his inner thigh. Then it dawned on Grimmjow what he intended to do to him.

"S-stop!!! Ahh!!! T-this is not f-funny!" But instead of screaming in frustration for escape, a moan of pleasure slipped off his mouth, completely betraying his intention.

"I see you're enjoying this very much." Ulquiorra continued pleasuring him with his adept hands. With every touch, Grimmjow felt as if he was on fire. Every nerve in his body reacted to Ulquiorra's touch. He knew damn well his sweet spots.

"Ugh...Stop...Ahhh-ahhh!" He mewled, more aroused than ever. Then as he was about to scream due to restrained pleasure, his voice froze when Ulquiorra surprised him by taking his throbbing member in his mouth, deep throat. His eyes widened at the sudden warmth he felt, sending him beyond the heights of arousal. The adept tongue seductively massage the manhood, up and down and round and round. It then proceeded to lick the member's head, stopping momentarily and proceeded to tease the slit, stimulating the man's orgasm. Grimmjow laid motionlessly, his flushed face the solid evidence of being drunk into the wine of pleasure Ulquiorra offered him minutes ago. He panted heavily every time the wicked tongue touched the slit of his manhood.

"N-no...Hah...hah...No..." The poor espada with cheeks in the shade of the brightest of reds could do nothing but respond lustfully at this partner. Grabbing the sheets, he closed his eyes shut and released into the warm cavern that enclosed his member.

"Mmph!!!" Unfortunately, the one who did the fellatio was surprised by the sudden hot, thick liquid that entered his mouth. As his reflex, he swallowed everything, nearly choking at the cum.

"You didn't warn me." He pouted at the dazzled man on the bed. He didn't get any reply from the latter.

"It's your turn to pleasure me." He positioned himself so that the latter was facing his neglected member.

"Suck."

As if being powered by some unknown mechanism, Grimmjow absentmindedly took in the member in front of him. He gagged at the sudden reflexive thrust but soon got the rhythm and started sucking him as if it was his nature to do so.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhh! Yes, harder!!! Hah...Hurry! Ahh!" Ulquiorra squirmed uncontrollably at the feeling of being sheathed inside the mouth of the man of his heart. Remembering his duty, he painstakingly ignored the pleasing feeling down his hips and proceeded to lubricate his index and middle finger. He then searched for Grimmjow's immaculate entrance and rubbed it gently.

_'I love you so much, my angel. I just wish you knew and return my feelings mutually.' _He took in his unusually still-erect member and inserted his index finger in his hole. That earned him a guttural moan from the person below him. Being aroused for a long time and having his cock neglected broke the iron grip Ulquiorra had. He swiftly shifted his position, facing him. He saw the empty gaze of his partner and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry but..." He thrust his cock into the unprepared opening of his partner.

"I can't take it anymore...I need your warmth-ahh!!!" Once inside, he closed his eyes and let his cock mold into the entrance. That aside, tears sprang from the lost eyes of Grimmjow. Being unprepared and on top of that this was his first time, he wanted to squirm uncontrollably, determined to drive out the intruder inside of him. But lacking energy from the earlier release, he did nothing but endure the pain. Tears were flowing continuously now. He tried wiping it off but the intruder noticed this and caught his arm. This frustrated him even more. Ulquiorra kissed away Grimmjow's tears and proceeded to land butterfly kisses around his body to distract him from the pain he's feeling at the moment. The pain dulled and a moan was all he needed to start thrusting inside him. Tears never stopped falling from the poor espada's empty eyes.

"Hurts...hah...stop..." He finally found his voice and looked at the man who took his virginity away. The man had closed eyes and was thrusting to him so fast that he averted his gaze to look at the ceiling and tried to dull the pain completely. Ulquiorra was clearly enjoying this because of the endless moans from him whereas Grimmjow was at the brink of unconsciousness.

After what seemed a thousand years to the sixth espada, he finally felt the urge to release. He released on his stomach, feeling empty as ever. He let his gaze fall sideward, still lost in the unwanted passion. Ulquiorra found his own release and buried himself deep inside him and finally collapsed. He was panting heavily when he heard soft sobs. He rolled over and saw a huge red spot below him. He then quickly looked up to see the tear-filled eyes of his partner. A pang of guilt hit him and he unconsciously molded himself to him. He embraced him tightly and rubbed his back soothingly to stop his crying. He checked to see if he was still crying. Not anymore. He hugged him tightly and breathed in the musky odor of his sweat-drenched teal hair.

"Sorry, I was unable to restrain myself back there." He massaged his scalp with his free hand and closed his own eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he felt two strong arms snaked around him, enclosing him in a tight embrace. He unconsciously stopped the massage and tightened his embrace on the latter.

"It's not like I can do anything about it now." Grimmjow was surprisingly calm.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Hurts like hell. I'll let you on a secret." Grimmjow shifted from his position, loosening his embrace so that he could crawl up to him. He then positioned his mouth near his ear and whispered softly the words that almost made Ulquiorra jump with joy.

"You took my virignity."

And with that, Ulquiorra suddenly asked. "What about your affair with Szayel Apollo?"

"It was a bluff that idiot came up with to irritate you." He crawled a bit downward so that he's back to his former position. "He was unable to accept the fact that I chose you over him and-" He was unable to finish his speech when Ulquiorra butted in.

"Chose me? What do you mean?"

"To love you, silly."

"If you love me, how come you cried when we were having sex?!" Ulquiorra was almost sitting up.

"Who would want a ten-foot pole shoved up on his ass without any preparation?!" Grimmjow retorted back with the same intensity.

"Hey, mine is not that big. And sorry about that. I was unable to restrain myself. I was actually thinking that after this ordeal I've put you through, I would cut off any connections we have." There was a hint of sadness in Ulquiorra's voice.

"You mean to say you would leave me be?" Panic was evident on Grimmjow's eyes.

"Yes. And I wouldn't care if you would hate me afterwards so long as I have expressed my feelings and I didn't regret any single thing. But that's when I didn't know we share mutual feelings." He tightened his hold on the sixth espada.

"Mutual? You mean to say you love me, too?"

Ulquiorra just kissed him in reply. He didn't need words. Action alone was more than enough. Words could never describe the love he felt for him. In a second, Grimmjow was responding to his heated kiss.

"What a blast with my first time."

* * *

:Shiro: First of all before you b*tch about anything, the crazy author does own Bleach so back off.

Hey that's not nice. Ohohohoho~

:Shiro: Shut up. And what's with that pairing?

:Grimmjow and Ulquiorra: You got a problem?

Hey now, now, no fighting! Ohohoho~

:Shiro: Che. *prepares to leave*

*grabs Shiro's hakama* Hey now, you are forgetting something~

:Grimmjow: *snickers*

:Shiro: Che. Read and review. You owe me a lot you crazy author.

Ohohohoh~ Have fun!

:Grimmjow: *reads the story* *blushes* HEY, I'm not a cry baby!

:Ulquiorra: Then why were you crying?

:Grimmjow: Che *leaves*

Nice one there, Ulquiorra.

:Ulquiorra: Next time, please modify his body for easy penetration.

*snickers* Anything for you, Cifer! Bye!


End file.
